


at the end of the day

by hddrafts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Kageyama Day!, Light Angst, M/M, TsukiKage, did not proofread!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hddrafts/pseuds/hddrafts
Summary: tobio grows more and more enthusiastic about weddings by the day, and kei just knows how to deal with it.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	at the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

> sappy— i mean, happy kageyama day! this time, i wrote a relatively longer one-shot for this special occasion.
> 
> also, this serves as a present to thank everyone for receiving my first work with much love. if you haven’t read it, you can check it out here: [[movies and matches]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597218).
> 
> enjoy reading!

it was still early in the morning, yet tobio’s phone has been ringing nonstop beside his sleepy figure.

the poor guy let out a soft, sleepy grumble. _who in their right mind would call at such an early hour?_ he thought.

shouyou, of course.

tobio sighed as he saw the caller’s id. _what a great way to start the morning_ , he wondered.

tobio:

what?

shoyou:

i’ve got good news!

the guy from the other line was obviously trying to suppress a (probably) deafening squeal. tobio didn’t mind stopping the snort to come out of his body.

tobio:

cut to the chase please. i’m still trying to regain my sleep here.

to be fair, tobio just got back from a grueling training camp overseas. although he still wanted to continue his daily training routine, his boyfriend didn’t allow him to; hence, his idleness.

shouyou:

okay, okay. don’t freak out.

tobio:

hmm...

the other line suddenly became eerily quiet. weird enough coming from the loud mouth that is shouyou.

shouyou:

i’m getting married in two months!

with that, tobio reflexively jumped out of bed in total shock. the last time he checked, shouyou just got his lover. time sure flies fast.

tobio:

oh my gosh, congratulations!

he greeted with zeal. despite having attended multiple weddings already (courtesy of his friends and teammates), tobio just grows fonder and fonder with the event by the day. _it must be really nice to marry the person you love and trust the most_ , he thought.

his call with shouyou has long ended, though he was occupied with his thoughts. are weddings expensive? what rings would be the best to buy? should he start planning early? does he have to do the proposal?

his train of thoughts, however, were halted when the door to the bedroom opened. “good morning, king,” kei greeted.

tobio’s lips formed a sweet smile, “good morning.”

kei did the favor back and flashed his boyfriend a genuine smile as well. really, how could you not smile when you see tobio’s pretty face?

“by the way,” tobio started, “are you free for today?”

“hmm?”

tobio fidgeted with his fingers, “you see... shouyou— he’s getting married in two months, and he wants to spend time with us today. you know, to catch up and maybe share important details about the upcoming wedding? tadashi and hitoka will be there.”

kei went to where tobio was seated on the bed and sat beside him, “as much as i want to go with you, i can’t. this week’s really been too hectic for me,” he explained.

“i understand,” tobio replied, hoping there wasn’t any bit of disappointment laced in his voice when he spoke. unfortunately, kei knows him too well to not know.

kei leaned close and pressed a soft kiss on the younger’s forehead, “i swear, i’ll make it up to you tomorrow.”

tobio squinted his eyes at that. why make it tomorrow when kei can just make up with it through cuddles later at night?

“it’s your birthday tomorrow, idiot.”

tobio’s lips formed an ‘o’. he must admit, that slipped his mind. kei couldn’t help but chuckle at the ridiculousness (read: cuteness) of his boyfriend.

“now, now, get up and prepare yourself already. you don’t want to miss the wedding talks,” kei teased.

tobio pouted, “what? they are interesting!”

“not for me.”

... and perhaps, that slightly shattered tobio’s hope of getting married to his boyfriend soon.

-

“tobio!” a painstakingly familiar voice called from a table inside the cafe. tobio quickly maneuvered towards the direction from where the voice came.

as soon as tobio got there, he hugged his smaller friend. “congratulations, sho.”

“thank you,” the other mumbled with a giggle before breaking from the warm embrace.

not long after, the yamaguchis came. both tadashi and hitoka congratulated shouyou as well, which the orange-haired man received wholeheartedly.

“i’d like to say advanced welcome to the hell that is married life,” hitoka joked.

tadashi side-eyed the woman at that, “and what are you trying to imply, huh?”

“that married life is hell? but you make it a thousand times better?” hitoka replied, trying to sound innocent and even fluttering her lashes every so often.

“cheeseball,” tadashi remarked, giving his wife a peck on the cheek.

tobio cleared his throat, “as far as i know, the spotlight should be on shouyou.”

the yamaguchis, and even shouyou, laughed at that. “c’mon, why are you acting all salty when you’re not even single?” shouyou snickered.

“because it makes me miss kei more!” tobio pouted.

“what do you mean? don’t you guys live in the same unit?”

“he’s been busy with work lately,” tobio curtly answered to shouyou’s question.

“that’s... unusual. kei’s the type of person to always make time for someone special to him.” tadashi shrugged, “i mean, he even cancelled all his schedule to watch that one overseas match you participated in five months ago even if he was booked at the time.”

hitoka nudged his husband, “c’mon, he might be paying the cost for that this time around.”

tobio deflated in his seat. sighing, he asked, “guys, would you mind if i ask for your opinions?”

the three shook their heads sideways. tobio breathed in heavily.

“do you think it’s a good idea to propose to kei?”

their table that was filled with chatters earlier suddenly fell silent. all pairs of eyes were left wide; jaws left hanging, all except for tobio’s.

“what do you think?”

“uh,” tadashi attempted, “not that i’m being pessimistic here, but i don’t think kei will be prepared for that thing anytime soon.”

the other two nodded. tobio felt dejected. _guess i’ll have to wait a bit longer, huh._ he thought.

“anyway, i’ll think you’ll get there at the right time!” hitoka tried to cheer him up. he flashed them the biggest smile he could muster at the moment. of course, it wasn’t enough to mask his disappointment.

“so, about my wedding in two months...”

-

to see kei arrive home from work was the last thing tobio was looking forward to on this day. though, that, too, looked impossible to reach.

it’s already almost midnight, but his boyfriend wasn’t home yet. he wanted to wait for the older, though he was too tired from catching up with his friends earlier. so, he decided to just sleep his exhaustion away. he’s pretty sure kei will greet him at exactly 12:00 am on his birthday anyway.

or so he thought.

the next thing tobio knew, the sun has already risen. there was no first minute birthday greeting from his boyfriend, let alone his boyfriend himself.

tobio woke up to an empty space on the other half of the bed. he asked himself, did kei even come home? but then, he saw a note stuck on the bedside table. it was written in kei’s penmanship, no doubt about that.

_sorry had to go to work early. -kei_

_that’s it?!_ tobio internally exclaimed. tears started forming in his eyes. was it too much of him for expecting kei to abandon everything he needs to do just so he can spend tobio’s day with him?

tobio unconsciously pouted. perhaps, he’s just being childish.

-

being unoccupied that he is, tobio was left with nothing to do. he opted for watching (read: sleeping through) movies from morning till afternoon, yet he still couldn’t shake the disappointment lurking inside his heart.

don’t get him wrong. tobio gets why his boyfriend had to cancel his plan of making up to him, though he couldn’t help but miss the latter; hence, when his friend, tooru, called him earlier, he couldn’t say no. after all, the older promised to have some fun (whatever kind of fun that is) outside until late night.

tobio was looking around the vicinity when he spotted the familiar mob of brown locks he hasn’t seen since a few months ago.

“long time no see, tobio~,” tooru cheerily greeted with a wave. tobio couldn’t help but notice the silver band shining from the older’s ring finger as he did the action. _oh, how beautiful it would be if he also has one_ , he thought.

the younger quickly headed for the table where the said senior is currently sitting. apparently, tooru is not alone.

“oh, didn’t know you’ll bring your spouse with you.”

“well,” tooru started, dragging the l’s, “you see, i don’t trust tetsurou enough to leave him cooking alone at home.”

tetsurou gave tooru a faux glare from the side, “i’m old and responsible enough! for all i know, you married me because i was the closest to your ideal lover.”

“except you missed at the good in cooking part,” tooru mumbled, earning a shove from his husband.

tobio rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, “what are we up to for tonight?”

both tooru and tetsurou smirked, sending chills up the younger’s spine. oooh, this devilish pair. tobio really knows trouble when he sees one. and tonight, that trouble is in the form of the couple in front of him. tobio silently prays he will make it out alive.

-

tobio did not expect ‘having fun’ to mean going to the pair’s flat. to be fair, he enjoyed the ‘special birthday dinner’ the couple provided for him. and now, they’re going to sing their hearts out on the pair’s newly bought mini karaoke machine.

“saying you took me by surprise is an understatement,” tobio commented. “the last time you told me we’ll ‘have fun’ you dragged me into a club.”

oikawa couldn’t help but chuckle at that, “well, marriage can change a man.”

tobio rolled his eyes and shook his head at how sappy the older sounded. “yeah, thanks to tetsu for disciplining you.”

tetsurou, who was only listening to their conversation while setting up the karaoke machine, cracked up while flashing a smug smile. tooru did not hesitate to smack his husband at the back of his head. really, too much for being the changed man that he claims to be.

“be grateful that it’s your birthday today, tobio, or else...” tooru threatened with a pout. noticing it, tetsurou swiftly snaked his arm around his husband’s waist and scooted him closer.

tetsurou pecked tooru on his forehead, “aw, please don’t be upset. sorry for teasing you.”

as much as tobio didn’t want to see the two flirting in front of him, he watched the scene, endeared. perhaps, marriage can really do wonders to people who are deeply in love with each other. suddenly, missed his boyfriend.

speaking of boyfriend, kei still hasn’t texted him for the whole day. not even once.

feeling the gloom kicking in again, tobio excused himself. “may i use the rest room, if you don’t mind?”

“of course, we don’t! just take a left after the third door along the hallway.” tetsurou answered. tobio only nodded and didn’t wait another second before making his way to where the rest room is supposed to be located.

he was treading along the hallway quite slowly. he wanted to study the nooks and crannies of the couple’s flat. it is sleek; not overly decorated and quite into the trends, but not too much at that.

while trying to take in every detail he could note, tobio’s curiosity got piqued when he noticed the door to a room left slightly opened. he guesses it is the master’s bedroom judging from how big it seemed on the inside. there’s nothing much he could see, but he did sight a huge wedding portrait of the pair hanging on the wall.

_it must be nice to have something to remind you of how memorable the wedding day is_ , he wondered.

-

walking back to his shared apartment with kei, tobio now kind of regrets accepting tooru’s offer. sure, he had fun, especially teasing the older’s husband for how badly he sang, but he somehow felt envied. who wouldn’t when the couple was sweet and all, then you’re there waiting for your boyfriend who hasn’t contacted you, right?

tobio sighs when he remembered how the two also brought up the topic of engagements and wedding planning. at this point, tobio just wants to force kei until he gives his hand for marriage. of course, he’s only kidding. how could he when even tetsurou doesn’t think his boyfriend is ready for it yet?

“kei? the tsukishima kei? believe me, it’ll take him another decade before he takes interest in getting married.”

for the nth time, tobio sighs heavily. why is he even too excited to get married? it’s not like it’s a race. just because all of his friends are getting married one by one, doesn’t mean he should too, right?

he continued walking. right. he hasn’t seen kei since yesterday morning. he wonders what keeps his boyfriend from getting in touch with him today— his special day, at that. as far as he remembers, kei promised to make up to him today. yet here they are, still have not seen nor contacted each other for the past twenty-two hours of his birthday.

tobio tried to suppress the lump that was forming in his throat, though, he failed. he let out the tears he has been trying so hard to keep from falling. perhaps, this is the saddest birthday he has spent ever since kei came into his life.

when tobio arrived in front of their unit’s door, he quickly wiped the tears on his cheeks. he’s not certain, but kei could already be home by this time.

the moment he turned the knob, he was not expecting to see the room decorated with party stuff, let alone hear kei curse a loud ‘oh shit’ while trying to hang flaglets on the ceiling. there were also big, silver letter balloons in the middle spelling a very enthusiastic ‘happy birthday king !!’

tobio was no longer able to contain his tears (this time, happy ones) as he saw kei already down from the ladder and now holding a cake with lit candles stuck on it.

“i hope you like it?”

tobio nodded, “in fact, i love it. a lot.”

“i’m glad to hear that,” kei chuckled, “though, aren’t you a bit too biased? i haven’t even finished decorating the whole room when you suddenly came.”

“i don’t care. it’s the best for me.”

“i believe this,” kei pointed at the decors, “isn’t the best.”

tobio shook his head in disagreement, “this is already more than enough. in truth, i only want to be with you.”

“i beg to disagree. i know i could’ve prepared more for this and gave you a better celebration.”

“it’s okay, i understand,” tobio assured.

“though this might not be the best surprise, i know i got you the best birthday gift.”

tobio’s brow quirked up at that. why the heck does kei insist this isn’t the best when this was already too much?

tobio was too occupied with his thoughts that he wasn’t able to notice the changes in his surroundings. just what in the world was kei trying to— oh. now he knows.

as soon as he saw kei on one knee, tobio couldn’t help but bawl his eyes out.

“why are you crying?”

“y-you’re g-gonna ask me to m-marry you, right?” tobio stuttered, cheeks tear-stained.

“uh, no, i just got tired of standing?”

tobio felt his face go pale at that. right. why did he even think of that again? he wiped his tears in a rush, and cleared his throat. “i was just kidding.”

he chuckled awkwardly, silently wishing for the floor to swallow him whole right at the moment and never go back.

kei, on the other hand, cackled loudly. oh, he really enjoys seeing his boyfriend this humiliated, huh?

“u-um, it would be nice if you already stand up and... you know, uh, sit on a chair?” tobio suggested.

“what if i don’t want to?”

“you fucker, you seem like you’re about to p-propose if you don’t stop and sit properly!”

“and if i’m going to propose?” kei teased.

tobio squinted his eyes, “like you will!”

as if mocking him, kei fished out a small velvet box from his back pocket. inside it was a simple, sophisticated silver band.

“kageyama tobio,” kei called, “as my favorite setter, are you willing to settle with me until forever?”

tobio’s eyes started to water, “why ask when you already know the answer?”

kei only tilted his head, patiently waiting. tobio flashed him the sweetest, most genuine smile he could muster.

“of course, i’m more than willing.”

-

that wasn’t how tobio imagined a marriage proposal to be. he thought of it as something bright, grand, and expensive yet the tranquil, laid-back, and simple proposal kei prepared for him was nonpareil.

the newly engaged couple is currently sightseeing at their apartment building’s rooftop. the view is pretty much indifferent; just the dark skies slightly illuminated by the city lights of tokyo. though, somehow, tonight’s view is way more beautiful than he remembered. perhaps, it’s the person you’re with that makes everything a little too pretty than you’ve given it credit for.

“tobio,” kei called, “i’m sorry for not being there when you woke up earlier.”

tobio offered a comforting smile, “if it’s because of work, don’t mention it. i understand.”

“but i promised to make it up to you today,” kei pouted cutely. tobio reached out to poke his puffed cheek.

“you did, though,” he said, showing the ring on his finger.

there was a brief silence that enveloped the two; only the soft whistling sound of the night breeze was heard.

“you know what’s funny?” tobio blurted out.

“hmm?”

“i actually asked our friends about their opinion on asking for your hand in marriage.”

kei raised his brow, “what did they say?”

“they all told me it would take you another set of years before being ready for that kind of thing,” tobio pouted to which kei laughed.

“and you took them seriously?” kei chuckled, “they literally were the people i asked things about proposal stuff from. they’re good at keeping secrets, i guess.” tobio squinted his eyes at the taller.

“well, let me explain,” kei glanced at tobio before continuing. “i asked for their advices, you know, they’re way ahead in the romantic scene than i am. plus, they already have experiences regarding marriage proposals and even marriage itself, so i don’t see the point in not asking them.”

“you see... every time we get invitations to weddings, you have that excitement reflecting in your eyes. knowing you for a long time now, i’m already well-aware that volleyball is the only thing that gets you that excited.” kei explained.

tobio scrunched his nose in disbelief. “believe me, king. with how frequent i stare at you, i already can tell in a split second.”

that made tobio blush crimson red. _just how much does his boyfriend— erm, fiancé—stare at him?_ he questioned himself.

“before, the only thing you ever wanted to watch was volleyball game replays, then suddenly you started taking interest in romance movies, particularly those associated with marriage,” kei pointed out.

“oh, and that one time i had to buy a book from the bookstore across a jewelry shop and you couldn’t stop glancing over the wedding rings on the display.” kei shrugged.

“by then, i knew you wanted this.” kei said as he took tobio’s hand where the ring was fixed on his finger and kissed it.

tobio’s face became two shades redder. he didn’t expect his boyfriend, fiancé rather, to be as observant as he revealed himself to be.

“by the way,” kei uttered, looking at his wrist watch, “it’s already 11:59 pm.”

“and?” tobio asked, confused.

“happy birthday, my king.” kei greeted as he closed the distance between them.

the kiss was full of emotions; almost too bare, too enamoring. it was slow like dancing waltz, serene like the sky after a storm, reassuring like the tight grip on tobio’s hand. truly, a bliss.

eventually, they broke from the kiss to gasp for air. tobio took this opportunity to ask, “you used to greet me every first minute of my birthday, so why suddenly decide to greet me at the last?”

kei smiled warmly, “nothing much, really. just my way of reminding you that despite not being with you from the very start, you can count on me to be there for you till the very end.”

tobio didn’t wait any longer and enveloped kei in a tight hug. “i love you.”

“i love you too, my king.”

and if the moon was seen shining brightly that night, it was thanks to the dusk shadowing over the city after a tiresome day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope the pacing wasn’t too rushed ?? ++ hope you enjoyed this work even if it’s mainstream and, uh, not as romantic as it should be (sorry, am just not the romantic type of person). 
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated! if u wanna drop sumn, u can hmu on twt @hddrafts 
> 
> till the next fic :^)


End file.
